The present invention relates to a litter box for a household pet or other animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a litter box which is optimized for cleaning and reusing litter material.
A litter box, such as a cat litter box, is typically a plastic or other material container having an opening. The litter box is filled with litter material such as a clumping cat litter type or a sand type material (e.g. clumping type material. A pet, such as a cat, can provide waste through the opening of the container and into the litter material. The waste can include excrement as well as urine.
The litter material reduces the aroma of the waste and absorbs the more liquefied forms of the waste. The litter box is emptied into a refuse container to remove the used litter material which is often unsightly and can have an offensive smell.
Typically, the removal of cat litter material from a litter box is an undesirable task due to the smell associated with the waste from the animal. Often, the pet owner can come in contact with excrement and used litter material as the litter material is dumped into the garbage. Additionally, a large amount of unused litter material is often wasted as the pet owner throws away the entire contents of the litter box, feces and clumped litter material associated with urination. Alternatively, the pet owner must scoop out the used litter material manually to save the remaining unused portions of the litter material.
Thus, there is a need for a litter box which allows a user to efficiently throw away only the used litter material. Additionally, there is a need for a litter box which does not require the homeowner to contact used litter material.